Ravenstar (CC)
Ravenstar is a sleek, handsome, lean-muscled black tom with bright green eyes and long whiskers. He has a triangular head and unusually large ears. History Stars Aligned (Prologue) At a full-moon gathering, Ravenstar calls the crowd's attention so that the leaders can begin the usual reports. He graciously lets the other leaders speak before him. When he steps forward to make his report, clouds begin covering the moon, and a horrific jag of lightning strikes a large oak tree on the edge of the clearing, causing it to burst into flames. The heat weakens the tree's roots, and it starts to fall slowly towards Ravenstar, who declares the legendary words "If StarClan wishes me to burn, the so be it!". Not a second after, the tree collapses, in flames, crushing the young leader, and sealing his fate. (The Story) When CloudClan camp is under a fox attack, Ravenstar comes down from StarClan to save Rookpaw, and afterwards, immediately disappears. No one believes Rookpaw when he tells them about 'the starry black tom' and told him he was probably just seeing things. A little while after this incident, Rookpaw has a dream in which he meets Ravenstar (although he doesn't fully know who he is yet). Ravenstar warns him that dark times are ahead and tells him ominously to 'beware the water which lurks in the shadows'. About a half-moon after Rookpaw has his dream, he unitentionally meets Ravenstar at the river as he is collecting moss. There, Ravenstar informs him that the Dark River awaits him, and gives him a few words of wisdom before fading away again. The next time Rookpaw sees Ravenstar, it is in another dream, taking place after the death of Spottedpaw. He desperately asks him for answers, and he does; answering the small questions while somehow managing to comfort Rookpaw at the same time. When he wakes up from this dream, Tanglepelt reveals to Rookpaw that Ravenstar is Tanglepelt's father- and therefore, since Tanglepelt is the father of Featherskip, Rookpaw's father, Rookpaw is a descendant of Ravenstar. Trivia * He was the kindest and most charming warrior of his time. Every cat adored him, which made his unexpected death at a young age such a tragic moment in history for all the clans. * Drift imagines him having a voice like Tom Hiddleston. * I am planning to write a novella for the Stars Aligned Trilogy focusing on Ravenstar and how he dealt with the knowledge that he would have to die young in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled. * Ravenstar still (supposedly) had eight lives remaining before he was crushed by the tree, but somehow still died. ** This is because before the gathering where he would die, StarClan had taken back his extra lives, with Ravenstar's consent. * His voice is described as 'soft and gentle, like a brook careening through a peaceful valley'. * During his time, he was popular with she-cats, but always remained loyal to his mate, Rosefur. * One of Ravenstar's biggest regrets was that he never got to meet his kits before he died. * His theme song is Dancing Through Life - from the Wicked soundtrack. Kin Mate: Rosefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: Finchpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Son: Tanglepelt: Living (As of Stars Aligned) Mother: Hazelmoon: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Caspian: Deceased, unknown residence Brother: ''' Coalbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member '''Grandson: Featherskip: Living (As of Stars Aligned) Great-Grandsons: Pebblewhisker: Living (As of Stars Aligned) Rookpelt: Living (As of Stars Aligned) Great-Granddaughter: Echokit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Category:Stars Aligned Characters Category:CloudClan